fanmadegemmysfandomcom-20200215-history
Fanmade Airblown Inflatables
This page is for any fan ideas of Airblown Inflatables, have fun! Valentine's Day -6ft tall Tabby Cat wearing pink bowtie w/ heart that reads "You're Purrfect for me" (2003) -5ft tall, open box of chocolates (2005) -5ft Cupid w/ moving arms/bow (2009) -5ft heart w/ moving arms that open banner that reads "Happy Valentines Day" (2008) -9ft Gumball Watterson Holding A Box Of Chocolates With A Rose In His Mouth -6ft Wall-E Holding A Heart That Says Robot Love (2009) Easter -5ft long Bunny on small motorcyle w/ easter egg underneath (2005) -7ft Easter basket with colorful and patterned eggs, including one with a chick hatching out of it (2007) -5 1/2 ft bunny couple The male bunny is blue and wears a light yellow vest with a lavender bow tie, the female bunny is pink and wears a lavender dress and a light yellow bonnet (2008) -8 ft purple Bunny holding a banner that reads "Happy Easter!" (2003) -4ft Snoopy w/ bunny ears, and a basket with animated Woodstock coming out of it (2010) -5ft Wall-E Dressed Up As A Easter Bunny And Holding A Basket Off Eggs (2007) Halloween -6ft tall pumpkin w/ yellow happy face in it (2012) -4ft Crow on Skull w/ light up eyes (2012) -8ft tall Skeleton w/ pumpkin (2013) -7ft tall Werewolf w/ moving head (2014) -8ft Medusa w/ light up eyes (2014) -6ft Ring Girl rising out Well (2015) -6ft Devil w/ light up eyes and moving wings (2015) -10ft Oogie Boogie w/ roulette wheel (2016) -3ft Zero w/ light up nose (2016) -5ft Piranha w/ light up eyes and Person in mouth w/ moving legs (2016) -4ft Circus Baby (2017) -5ft The Amazing World Of Gumball Carrie Krueger w/ witch hat and cape. and a halloween banner that says happy halloween (2015) -7ft Robot boy wearing a witch hat and holding a pumpkin (2009) Christmas -4ft caroling penguins that sing 3 Christmas carols: "Up On The Housetop", "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" and "Deck The Halls" (2012) -6ft long "The Amazing World of Gumball" Watterson family in sleigh w/ show's logo on both sides of the sleigh (2012) -7ft long Animated Gumball And Penny Chimney Scene With Gumball Popping In And Out Of The Chimney With The Help Of Penny (2013) -6ft Teri From The Amazing World Of Gumball Sitting On A Present Wearing A Santa Hat (2016) -7ft Dexter's Laboratory Dee Dee Dressed Up As An Elf With A Candy Cane And A Present. (2006) -4ft Dexter's Laboratory Dexter Wearing A Santa Hat With A Toy Sack (2003) -12ft long Gingerbread train (2012) -11ft Robot Boy Dressed Up As Santa And Holding A Present (2011) -9ft Santa hanging on flagpole by his underwear (2012) -5ft Angel holding a banner that reads "Merry Christmas" (2015) -5ft Caroling Mickey, Minnie, Pluto and Donald with Santa hats (2016) -6ft Photorealistic Loud House Christmas Scene (2018) Other -4th of July: 6ft Betsy Ross in a rocking chair sewing the American flag (2009) -Thanksgiving: 4ft cornucopia (2004) -5ft Beer bottle that reads "Happy Fathers Day" (2015) -6ft Projection Airblown Inflatable Tardis: Projects swirling colors -7ft Gumball With Birthday Banner That Says The Party's All Here Or Happy Birthday (2011) -8ft Robot Boy With Birthday Banner That Says The Party's All Here Or A Custom One (2008) Gallery Fanmade projection airblown inflatable tardis by gemmygod-daw7a13.jpg|Tardis Photorealistic Airblown Inflatable Circus Baby.jpg|Circus Baby Category:Series Category:Outdoor Decor Category:Licenced Products Category:Classic Gemmy Category:Modern Gemmy Category:Christmas Category:Halloween Category:Valentine's Day Category:Easter Category:TV Shows Category:Movies Category:Video Games Category:New Additions to Existing Gemmys Category:Thanksgiving Category:Disney Category:Everyday